The Animorph Chronicles: 2 The Visitor
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: AU: Rachel decides to morph into a cat to spy on Chapman, but may instead end up getting her friend Melissa infested. Baised on Animorphs 2, Alternamorphs 1 and to a lesser degree Stargate S1
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or Stargate SG-1_

_Author's notes: The cover morph for the Invasion was Derek/Ferret. The Cover morph for this book, the Visitor is Rachel/Cat. Also, I know that there are people upset that I haven't finished my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fiction especially since it is close to being finished. Seeker of the Soul, Omega dragon, my sister…me. I really can't help my writer's block, but I assure you I do have every intention of finishing War. To Omega Dragon: re-read the David Trilogy: Jake and Marco both do Rhino, and Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and Ax all do Elephant. I do intend to do some morphs that never made an appearance in the series such as: Praying Mantis, Sugar Glider, Lemur, Melissa Chapman, Tasmanian Tiger, Goa'ould, Asgard, Skrit Na, Penguin, and several species of Dinosaur. Some of the books will be the same, and some won't. For instance I can guarantee that Megamorphs #2 will be very different…but Animorphs #4 the same…the Animorphs just aren't a team without the Ax-man._

My name is Rachel. I won't tell you my last name. None of us will ever tell you our last names. Whenever I do use a last name, it's a fake. Sorry, but that's the way it has to be. And we won't tell you the name of our town, or our school, or even what state we live in. If I told you my last name the Yeerks would be able to find my friends and me. And if they ever find us it will be the end.

They might kill us. Or worse.

Yes there really is something worse than death. I've seen it. I've heard the cries of despair from those doomed to be slaves of the Yeerks. I've watched as the evil gray slugs writhe and squeeze in through the ear and take over what was once a free human being.

There are six of us. Just six: Jake, Derek, Cassie, Marco, Tobias and me. Marco came up with a name for us, for what we are now. He called us _Animorphs. _ I guess that's as good a name as any for what we are. Mostly, I still feel just like a normal kid, you know? But I guess normal kids don't turn into elephants or bald eagles. And normal kids don't spend their free time fighting to save the world from nightmares called Yeerks.

That day the sun was bright. It warmed the earth below us. Warm air rose in an invisible bubble, a thermal. The thermal pushed up beneath our wings and we circled higher and higher and higher, till it almost seemed we could touch space.

Somewhere up there in cold space, up in orbit, was the Yeerk mother ship. Perhaps right over our heads.

The Yeerks were parasites. In their natural state they were just big slugs who lived in a sludgy pond called a Yeerk pool. But the Yeerks have the power to take over other bodies. They have enslaved many races throughout the galaxy—the Taxxons, the Hork-Bajir, and others. And now they had come to earth, looking for more bodies to control.

Who was there to try and stop them? Well, off in space, there were the Andalites. But the Andalites were far away, and it would take them a long time to come rescue the people of Earth.

On Earth, no one knew of the Yeerks. No one but six kids who were having fun being birds and riding the thermals.

I looked over at my friends. Some were a little way below, some were higher up. Jake and Derek were flapping their wings a little more than the rest of us. The two of them had chosen to adapt the same falcon morph. Falcons don't soar quite as well as hawks or eagles.

Tobias was the smoothest flyer. That was partly because red-tailed hawks are natural acrobats. Partly it was because Tobias had much more practice flying than the rest of us.

Too much practice.

(Okay Tobias, you were right. This is the coolest thing in the world,) I said.

(Want to try a dive? It's amazing,) he said.

I wasn't exactly sure that I wanted to dive, but what could I say? I don't usually turn down a challenge. So I said (Sure.)

(Follow me.)

Tobias bent his wings back and plummeted toward the ground like a bullet.

I tucked my wings back and went after him.

The ground came rushing up at me.

I was falling! Falling, with nothing at all to stop me from splatting right into the ground!

It was like a nightmare.

We were going like sixty miles an hour, as fast as a speeding car. Sixty miles per hour, aiming right for the ground.

But even though it was scary, it was also way cool.

Forget surfing. Forget skateboarding. Forget snowboarding. Forget mountain biking. You haven't had a thrill till you've ridden the thermals a mile up into the air and then gone hurtling straight down at maximum speed.

Air streamed past, just like when you open the car window and you're going really fast. It was like being in the middle of a hurricane. The leading edge of my wings was battered and vibrating. I felt my tail making dozens of tinny adjustments, moving a single feather one way or the other to keep me pointed straight. But one wrong move and I could have tumbled end over end. At this speed, if I suddenly tumbled I feared I could break a wing. A broken wing this high up was a death sentence.

(Tobias! I just realized something.)

(What?)

(This isn't like being an elephant. If I got into trouble as an elephant I could morph back to my human body. But I'm a long way up. If I morphed back to my human body…) I didn't finish the sentence. I just had this vision of me, the _real_ me, Rachel, dropping like a stone toward the hard ground below.

I guess that Tobias could sense the fear that was building in me.

(Let the eagle do the flying,) Tobias advised. (Relax and let the eagle's mind do the thinking. She knows what she's doing.)

(I'm glad that one of us does,) I said nervously. It's strange when you're in a morph. You have the animal's brain in with your own. Usually you can control that animal intelligence, but not always. And sometimes you have to learn to let go, to let the animal take charge.

I relaxed. Instantly the vibration lessened. I felt more stable. The eagle was in charge and Tobias was right: The eagle knew how to fly.

Then to my amazement two bullets shot past us. Faster and smaller than either Tobias or me. Jake, and Derek. Their peregrine falcon's smaller wings made it harder for the two of them to float on the thermals. But those same wings made them unbelievably fast in diving. It was almost like Tobias and I were standing still.

(_Yaaaaaah ha ha!) _Jake yelled in our heads.

(Whoaoaoaoh whoo!) Derek agreed. (That was awesome! Mountain biking has got nothing on that! That was incredible.)

I smiled inwardly. Before we had become Animorphs, Derek had been this really shy kid, that I sort of knew because my friend Melissa said he was cute. Now he seemed to be opening up, becoming more social.

(Hey Jake,) Derek said. (Race you to the ground!)

(That would be kind of pointless wouldn't it?) Jake asked. (We morphed the same Falcon, from the same DNA. Derek we'll be exactly the same speed.)

(One, two, three…go!) Derek said ignoring Jake. One of the two falcons, Derek I assume since they looked identical, folded their wings and shot off into a dive. The other falcon hesitated a split second before taking off after him.

(Jake,) Tobias said privately to him and me. (Flare your wings a bit and then fold them completely. That should give you the edge.)

The second falcon did as Tobias said, and almost instantly out distanced Derek.

(Hey! No fair Tobias is helping you isn't he!) Derek protested.

I smiled inwardly again at the little competition between Derek and Jake.

_Zzzziiinnnngggg!_

Something went right by my head.

(You hear that?) Tobias asked.

(Yeah, I sure did,) I said. (What was it?)

(I don't know.)

Instinctively I pulled out of the dive, straining every muscle in my wings as I opened them, and felt the shock of wind resistance. It was like opening a parachute.

The rest followed my lead. We were still a few thousand feet up, but much closer to the ground than we had been.

_Zzzziiinnnngggg!_

I felt something go right through my tail feathers.

(Hey some one down there is shooting at us!) I said.

(Some people don't deserve to have guns!) Derek said angrily. Derek's dad was in the military so naturally he and his family were very conservative and gun control was probably a big issue at his house. I wondered if this guy made Derek change his position.

(I can see them,) Cassie said. She and Marco had just joined up with us. Like Derek and Jake, they had both morphed the same bird. For them it was an osprey. It was really hard to tell them apart because you can't really tell _where_ thought-speech comes from. (Two guys, over in the woods. They have a rifle)

(I can't believe this!) I was really mad. (I'm an endangered species. I'm a bald eagle! What's the matter with these creeps?)

(You're not the only endangered species,) Derek said. (Peregrine Falcons are endangered too. But what kind of Americans would shoot at a bald eagle anyway?)

(The treacherous ones,) I said.

(He's getting ready to shoot again,) Marco reported. (I can see him taking aim.)

(As soon as you see the flash of the rifle, dodge hard right!) I yelled.

A normal hawk or eagle or falcon would not have been able to figure that out. But we weren't just raptors. We still had our human intelligence. There are times to let the animal take over. There are other times when that superior human intelligence comes in handy.

(There! They fired) Jake yelled.

Instantly I turned a sharp right. The bullet went whizzing by harmlessly.

(You know what? I don't think I like those guys,) Tobias said.

Tobias has special reasons for disliking anyone who would shoot at a bird.

(Me neither,) I agreed. (I have an idea.)

I explained what I wanted to do and the six of us flew off, out of the range of the shooters. When we were far enough away we went into a steep dive, down, down, faster and faster toward the trees.

I thought I was scared, diving from high up. Now I was diving from a lower altitude, aiming directly at the trees. This was a whole new level of terror. With my eagles eyes I could see bark on the trees. I could see _ants_ on the bark of the trees. It was like those trees were right in front of us.

I hoped the eagle knew when to pull out of the dive. If I slammed into one of those trees at sixty miles an hour, I was Spam.

Then at just the right second, like a perfectly trained squadron of fighter jets, we opened our wings and swooshed into the trees.

Unbelievable!

(_Ah haaah!_) I heard Marco yell. (I don't know if that was fun or just insane!)

It was like some video-game nightmare. We kept most of the speed from the dive and now we were zooming through the trees so fast that the tree trunks were just a brown blur all around us.

_Tree! Bank left._

_Tree! Bank right_

_Tree! _Dozens of feathers made the slightest individual adjustments. Muscles in my wings trimmed the angle of attack a millimeter one way, a millimeter back.

_Tree! Tree! Treetreetreetreetree!_

(_Yaaaaaaaaah!_) I yelled half from terror and half from the total, out of control thrill of it.

In and out. Around and through. Zoom. _ZOOM!_

Suddenly, there they were, just ahead in a clearing. Two teenage creeps sitting in the back of a pickup truck. One guy had a blond ponytail. The other wore a baseball cap. They were a hundred yards away, like being all the way down a football field, but my eagle eyes were so good I could count their eyelashes.

The guy with the ponytail had the rifle. The other guy was drinking a beer. They were still scanning the skies, looking for us.

Guess what, morons? I thought as we raced at them. We're not up _there_ anymore. We're right here…

In…

Your…

FACE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or Stargate SG-1_

They didn't even have enough time to look surprised before we struck.

As a bald eagle, I was the biggest of the six of us. I could carry the heaviest load.

I raked my talons forward.

I opened them wide.

"Tsseeeeeer!"

Tobias's hawk let loose an intimidating shriek. My talons hit the gun barrel and closed on it.

Tobias slashed the ponytail guy's head with his own talons. Ponytail shouted in pain and surprise and loosened his grip on the rifle.

"Hey!" the second guy yelled.

_Zoom! _I was out of there with the rifle in my talons.

With the additional weight of the rifle, it was a struggle to get any altitude.

"That bird has your gun, Chester! And that other one stole my beer!"

I glanced over and saw Marco. At least I think it was Marco. He had the beer can in his talons, half-crumpled.

(They're way to young to be drinking,) Marco said in his most parent-like voice.

I heard the ponytail guy complaining down below. "That ain't right. It ain't right that no bird should take my rifle like that."

I caught a little breeze and gained just enough altitude to get above the trees.

(Bald eagle with rifle,) I heard Derek say, (Good grief Rachel, you look like an NRA poster. Charlton Heston would be proud.)

I was still having a hard time flying with this heavy gun in my talons. My wings were beating the still, dead air of the woods and not getting very much lift. I scraped the top of a tall pine tree and emerged from the wood. Still flapping hard to carry the weight of the rifle, I made it out toward the beach, over the low cliffs at the water's edge.

The blessed thermals were there. They lifted me up, up and out over the water. I relaxed, letting the warm wind carry me higher.

I dropped the rifle about a mile out in the ocean. I figured any jerk that would shoot at a bald eagle didn't need a gun. Marco dropped the beer with amazing precision right into a trash barrel. He looked as proud as he would have if he'd just thrown the winning basket in the NBA championship.

(It's been almost two hours,) Cassie warned us as we lazily drifted back to shore.

Two hours is the time limit. If you stay in morphs for more than two hours, you're trapped.

Forever.

There's an old, run-down church no one uses anymore not far from the beach. It has bell tower, although the bell is gone. We flew there. That's where we had started from. Our clothes and shoes were still piled there.

Five pairs of shoes for the six of us.

Cassie, still in her osprey body, peered down at her watch lying on the floor. (Good. An hour and a half. We should try never to go over an hour and a half.)

We began to morph back into our human bodies.

Morphing takes concentration. When you're going from human to animal, it's harder. You really have to focus. But going back to human is easier.

I focused on my human self. I formed a picture in my mind—tall, thin, with blonde shoulder-length hair. I focused especially on the hair, because I didn't like my last haircut. It was uneven at the bottom. Not that it mattered. I just wished I could do something about the hair when I morphed. Unfortunately, morphing doesn't work that way.

The changes began quickly. The feathers that covered me began to melt. They ran together like hot wax. In some places when my skin reappeared, it would have this beautiful feather pattern for a few seconds.

My yellow beak sucked back into my mouth to become white teeth. That part sort of itched. It made me want to grind my teeth a few times.

My lips grew out around my teeth. My eyes went from pale gold to my normal blue. My legs grew quite a bit, from about three inches to normal size.

I looked over at Jake and saw similar things happening to him. Let me just tell you—watching someone morph is not a pretty site. It's the kind of thing that would give you screaming nightmares if you didn't know it was going to be all right.

When Cassie morphs, she always does it kind of artistically. Like when she changes into a horse, she does it so it doesn't look totally creepazoid—she has a natural talent for morphing. If there is such a thing. The rest of us just let it happen however it happens. The results can be disturbing. Don't ever watch Derek morph into a ferret.

I happened to see Marco at the moment where his hairy boy legs came shooting out this little bird body and I yelped. "Yah! Gross."

"Ay, nyew donk luk so good yourself, Rachel."

His mouth was morphing even as he spoke. So the first few words were garbled and the last were normal. I think what he said was "Hey you don't look so good yourself, Rachel." He was probably right. I was glad I didn't have a mirror.

My tongue grew fat in my mouth. My eyesight grew faded and dim. The eagle mind evaporated leaving me alone in my head. My wings became arms. My talons became toes. The scaly yellow eagle legs became my own legs, only they were still scaly at first.

"Nice look chicken legs," Marco said. "Do those come in extra crispy, too?"

I smiled at him. "You're not on to talk Marco." I pointed down at the floor. See, his legs had changed back, but he still had huge osprey talons instead of feet.

As my skin began to appear, so did my morphing outfit. Fortunately after a few tries, we had all learned to morph some very minimal clothing. Usually nothing more than skintight workout clothes, or a tight pair of sweatpants or leotards. Not enough to go walking around in, but enough to keep us from dying of embarrassment when we morphed in front of each other.

I checked out my friends. They were mostly normal again, with just a few remaining hints that they'd been birds a minute earlier.

Jake is kind of a big guy, strong looking, with brown hair and serious, dark eyes—although at the moment, his eyes were shining with excitement. Sometimes being in morph just totally breaks you out. Jake was a lizard once, and he still hasn't gotten over the fact that he ate a live spider. But I guess he enjoyed being a falcon, because he was babbling on and on about how great it was.

"That was so absolute!" he said. "It's like now being back in a human body, feel like I'm handicapped or something. I feel like I'm glued to the ground."

"And the speed," Derek said. "I've never felt so fast in my life! I had to be going around two hundred miles per hour in that dive!"

Derek was tall, though not as tall as Jake. He had long dark hair, and copper skin tones. Oddly enough he also had piercing blue eyes. I hadn't really known him all that well before we had become Animorphs. He liked to do Extreme Mountain biking, and didn't really socialize at all. Although a few months back, when he'd first moved here, my friend Melissa Chapman said he was cute. Britney and Allison, the school gossips, had said that Derek liked Melissa as well. That I didn't know, I relied on Cassie for those kinds of subtle character evaluations.

Derek comes from this religious family, and he feels like God called us to fight the Yeerks. Me I don't know, I tend not to think about those meaning-of-life-is-God-real-or-not questions.

"I feel so slow now," Derek said.

"And blind," Cassie agreed. "Human eyes are so lame for seeing things far away."

She grinned and spread her wings. She had managed to keep her wings till the very end. Now she looked like some strange angel. Oddly the look worked for her. The osprey's five-foot, gray-and-white wings were incredibly cool.

"Whoa!" Derek said noticing her.

"Do you think you could fly?" Jake asked her. He looked a little awestruck.

Cassie laughed. "No Jake. This body weighs about eighty pounds. These wings aren't designed for that kind of weight."

She morphed her wings into arms in about three seconds and laughed gaily.

Marco shook his head. "Great. When we morph we look like some mad scientist's genetic experiment gone totally crazy. And Cassie gets to look like an angel."

Cassie and I have been friends for a long time, although to look at us you wouldn't think we'd hang out together. Cassie is casual to the extreme the girl just doesn't seem to care about clothing or style. I swear she would wear overalls to a wedding if someone didn't stop her.

Cassie lives on a farm and her whole family is massively into animals. Her dad used the barn to run the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic, which is a kind of hospital for injured animals. It's always full of birds and skunks and opossums and coyotes and every other animal you can think of.

Cassie's mom is a vet too. She works at The Gardens, this huge zoo and amusement park. So maybe Cassie was just born with an instinct for understanding animals. All I know is she's always finished morphing while the rest of is are still looking like creepy half-human, half-animal monsters.

As for me, well, it's not that I'm Miss Fashion or whatever, but I do like nice clothes. I guess that, plus the way I look, makes a lot of people think I'm stuck up or something. People do think I'm pretty. But to me that's just an accident, you know? Looks are not the important thing. It's what's in your head that counts, and that's what I concentrate on.

Of course that's another area where Cassie and I are a little different. I guess she would say, "It's what's in your heart that counts." She's a natural peacemaker. If there's ever a hassle within the group, it's usually me and Marco who caused it, and Cassie who got us all calmed down.

"Personally, I'm glad to be back to my regular body," Marco said. "The flying part is great, but it's not a good idea to be able to see that well."

"Why" Jake and Derek asked at the same time.

"Look, Jake, how many times have you been walking around the mall or whatever, and you'll see a girl who seems good-looking from far off, but when you get closer she's a skank? I mean if you could see this well all the time—"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted. "I'm sure that I didn't hear you say what I thought you just said."

"I wasn't being sexist," Marco protested. "It goes both ways. See, from far off, I look taller than I am."

Marco is a little self-conscious about being short. He has long brown hair and a dark complexion, and most girls think he's really cute. But being small bothers him.

"Your problem isn't with people seeing you too well," I said. "It's with people hearing you too well. You _look_ like a fairly smart guy. Then you open your mouth…"

"Children please," Derek said. "Can't we all just get along."

Marco just grinned. Marco lives to annoy people. He really is smart and basically nice, underneath it all. It's just that the boy loves to provoke people.

Marco and Jake are best friends, even though Jake is serious and thoughtful and always trying to do what's right, while Marco is sarcastic and temperamental and is the most reluctant of the Animorphs. Marco still thinks we should just give up the battle against the Yeerks and try to stay alive. But with Marco you never know if he _really_ believes that or is just saying it to be contrary.

"Listen," Derek said, "I hate to break up the party, but I've got to get home and baby-sit my sister."

"Yeah," Jake said. "And I've got homework to do."

"Me too," I said. "And I have gymnastics class this afternoon and I'm totally unprepared."

Cassie sighed. "It's such a drag. The chores and the homework all come rushing back as soon as we all change back into our boring human selves."

As soon as she said it, Cassie bit her tongue. She cast a regretful look to Tobias.

See, while the rest of us had changed back, Tobias had not. Tobias was still a hawk. Tobias who had once had unruly dirty-blond hair and eyes that seemed hurt and tender and hopeful all at once.

Tobias had been trapped while trying to escape from the hellish nightmare of the Yeerk pool. He had stayed more than two hours in that morph.

We had all returned to our human forms, but Tobias was still a hawk.

Tobias will always be a hawk.

_Author's notes: I'm going to take this time for some Q&A. To Omegadramon sorry about your name, it wasn't me, it was Spell-Check. I used to be a Digimon fan myself. (My favorite was Patamon/Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Seraphimon) To answer your questions: No, Derek's last name is not O'Neil or Hammond. Derek has an American Indian Father and a Jewish mother and he was raised a Christian. (Confused? Imagine how he feels.) O'Neil is an Irish name, and I don't know what Hammond is but it isn't American Indian. A lemur is a small primate native only to the island of Madagascar. They look something like a monkey; the most famous breed of lemur is the Ring-tailed Lemur, which looks somewhat like a raccoon. As many of my reviewers know I recently came back from a trip to Madagascar (The country not the movie) and I had some close encounters of the lemur kind there. (You can also spot several species of lemur in the movie _Madagascar)_ To Lady Imperialdramon: The Ellimist (That blatant _Dues Ex Machina) _and Crayak are in the series, though they might not appear in the same books. They will meet Erek at some point. Rachel will still be allergic to crocodiles, No Derek is not based on David, don't compare him to that rat. That little tidbit comes from me. I grew up in a military family, I moved around a lot as a kid. Also most military are right wing, anti-gun control. No Derek is not related to Captain Torelli. First of all, his dad is a Lieutenant Colonel, and second I do have a last name for Derek, but just like Jake Berenson, I'm not revealing it just yet. As for Melissa joining the Animorphs? Why would I tell you something big like that? Spoil the whole fanfiction…you'll just have to guess. You are right in one aspect though. A relationship between Melissa and Derek is going to develop. I believe that one of the only mistakes that K. A. A. made in her series was not using Melissa more, she had the potential to do so much, and yet she did so little. She was one of my favorite characters, but she only appeared in two books. And she wasn't even mentioned in The Beginning. I for one would like to know what happened to her. I suspect that after the Yeerks declared open war she was made into a Controller since Chapman didn't need cover anymore. BTW Quillian, if you want to cover that in your fiction I'd be a very happy guy. Now, on to Quillian: Yes, I mentioned book four would remain the same last chapter, because the Animorphs aren't the Animorphs without the Ax-man. (Ax's human morph will be different though, a combination of Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, and Derek's DNA) Yes, all of the chronicles were slightly different thanks to the existence of Stargates, (Even Visser) I may or may not end up writing a Chronicles piece to describe the Animorphs past with the Stargates. Let's see, would the Andalites send a bomb through the Stargate to "Fix their mistakes"? Hmmm…That would be completely out of character for the Andalites wouldn't it? (Sarcasm) HA ha! You are one perceptive guy. The only problem with that plan is that Earth's Stargate has an iris, which won't let a bomb through. But there are ways around that. And finally to aizxana: I figured the Animorphs chose their bird of prey morphs from what was available in Cassie's barn that day. The Osprey, which was also mentioned in book one. The Bald Eagle, the Falcon, and the Red-tailed hawk that Tobias's morph is made from. I think that none of the Animorphs wanted to be Tobias's hawk. Rachel chose to be an eagle, Jake chose the falcon. That left the Osprey, which Cassie and Marco both chose to do the Osprey. Thus I had Derek choose from those four birds and he picked the falcon. I almost went for a Goshawk morph BTW._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or Stargate SG-1_

We walked most of the way home together, feeling worn out. The flying was a little tiring. And morphing always takes a lot out of you.

Tobias flew high overhead. He didn't really participate in the conversation. It's hard for him. See he can think-speak to us and we can understand him, but when we're in human shape we can only talk in the normal way. He can't hear us unless he's close by, and he can't be close and still fly.

"This morphing thing would be so excellent if it weren't for the whole thing with the Yeerks," Marco was saying. "I mean, if it were just normal, we could really use these powers.

"To do what? Fight crime?" Jake asked.

Marco looked at him with a mixture of pity and amusement. "Fight crime? Who are you, Spider-man? I'm talking show business. Movies! TV shows! I could go on Letterman. I could be an entire episode of Stupid Pet Tricks all by myself."

"You're right," I said, batting my eyes so he would know I was kidding, "you already have the stupid part down."

"I don't know Marco," Derek started to say.

"No think about how hot we'd be in horror movies," He continued.

"Or how about as stunt men?" Jake suggested. "One of us could jump off the tallest building and it would be totally realistic. Then we just morph into a bird on the way down and fly away."

Derek bit his lip and said nothing else. I guess he still wasn't comfortable in social situations. Even though he was one of us, he didn't know how to act around us.

"Now I'm _really_ I'm mad at the Yeerks," Marco said. "They're getting in the way of my showbiz career. I could be a millionaire. I could be trading funny lines with Dave. I could have beautiful Hollywood supermodels all over me."

"Uh-huh," I said with a wink at Cassie. "Lots of women love animals. But sooner of later you'd have to change back into your actual self, Marco and then, boom, they'd be outta there."

We walked along the boulevard that goes by the construction site. It's this huge area of half-finished building with rusted earthmovers and cranes and backhoes scattered around. I guess it was originally going to be a shopping center, but for some reason they never finished it.

We didn't take the shortcut _through _the construction site, like we would have in the old days though. See it was at the construction site that we saw the Andalite prince's damaged fighter land. It was here that the Andalite warned us of the Yeerk conspiracy and gave us our special powers.

It was also here that we saw the Yeerk commander Visser Three, murder the Andalite prince. Visser Three is the only one of the Yeerks who has our same power to morph. Visser Three is an Andalite-Controller, meaning he has an Andalite body. A human-Controller is a Yeerk with a human body. A Taxxon-Controller is a Yeerk with a Taxxon body. You get the idea.

Visser Three is the only Yeerk ever to capture an Andalite body. So he's the only Yeerk who can morph.

That night at the construction site, he morphed into some creature from a far-off planet, a huge, horrible monster. And then he took the Andalite and…

You know what? I really don't want to talk about that…You'll have to ask Derek.

We all fell silent as we passed by the site. Then I noticed that Cassie and Derek had both stopped walking and were just standing there. I went back to them and I realize that Cassie was crying. Derek had his head bowed and his eyes closed. I think he must have been praying.

"Are you okay?" I asked Cassie.

She shook her head. "No. Are you?"

I sighed. Flying around in the sky had been a wonderful distraction. But my head was still full of awful memories. "I guess not," I admitted. "Last night I had a terrible nightmare about the Yeerk pool. I was back down there. Down in that vast open cave. And I was hearing the screams and cries of the people being dragged down to the pool."

"You too?" Derek asked. "That place isn't hell, but it's the closest place I've ever been. I haven't stopped having nightmares about it since we went down there. My sister thinks I'm losing my mind."

Cassie nodded. "I know, and you what's worse than the screams? The way that they stop screaming once the Yeerk is in their heads. Once they've become Controllers. Then you know they are slaves again. Lost."

"Like Tom."

The three of us turned. It was Jake. He and Marco had seen us stop and come back. Tom is Jake's brother. Tom is a human-Controller. We'd found the Yeerk pool and had gone down into that hell to get Tom. We'd failed. We'd barely escaped with our lives. That's where Tobias was trapped.

Cassie put her arm around Jake's waist.

"Someday we'll save Tom," she said.

Jake kind of stroked Cassie's head. I guess he got embarrassed, because he instantly pulled away. Cassie didn't mind. She knows how guys are about showing their true feelings.

I looked across the construction site and saw Tobias come fluttering down out of the sky. I couldn't see where he landed, because that part of the site is hidden from the road, but I knew right where he was—on the spot where the Andalite had been with us, Tobias had formed some kind of special bond with him.

We started walking again.

"We need to find another way to get at them," I said angrily. It bothered me, imagining Tobias back in that maze of never-finished buildings mourning for the Andalite.

"Get at who?" Marco asked suspiciously.

"The French, Marco," I said sarcastically. "Who do you think? The Yeerks, duh."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Marco said. "We tried that remember? We went down into the Yeerk pool after them and got out butts kicked. Yeerks ten, Animorphs zero."

"So you figure that we should just give up?" I demanded.

"We lost one game," Jake said. "You don't quit the sport just because you lose one game."

"Some game," Marco said bitterly. "Some sport."

"We didn't lose anyway," I said. The others looked at me like I was crazy. "Look," I explained, "I know we didn't save Tom, and we sure didn't stop the Yeerks. But we gave them a reason to be afraid at least."

"Yeah, they're terrified of us. Visser Three probably can't sleep at night, he's so worried about six kids," Marco said sarcastically. "Look Visser Three doesn't think we're a threat. He thinks we're lunch."

"He doesn't know who—or what—we are," I pointed out. "The Yeerks are convinced that we're Andalite warriors because they know we can morph. And they know that we found the Yeerk pool, and infiltrated it, and took out a few of their Taxxons and Hork-Bajir while we were at it. I think they're probably a little nervous, at least."

Derek nodded. "Rachel's right. This battle is going to be based on the Status Quo. See as long as they think we're human, we have an advantage. They're going to be looking for Andalites, in places Andalites would hide. They're not going to find us there. The battle changes as soon as the Status Quo changes. As long as we're a guerrilla group, anonymity is our ally. If they figure out we're human, our tactics have to change instantly."

"You're both right," Jake said nodding. "Just the same though, I don't think that we want to try and go back to the Yeerk pool. At least not yet. Besides…the door is gone."

We all stopped and stared at him.

He shrugged. "Look, I just wanted to see if the door still worked, okay? Just in case. But it's not there anymore."

The door down to the Yeerk pool had been hidden in the janitor's closet of our school. There were dozens spread all over the city, but this was one of the only two that we knew about.

"We could try the one in the parking garage elevator," Derek said. "The entrance I went in through."

"No," Marco said instantly, "To easy to turn the elevator into a trap."

"So we find another way to get at them," I said. "We could follow Tom again, when it's time for his Yeerk to return to the Yeerk pool." Yeerks have to go to the pool every three days. They drain out of their host's heads and soak up Kandrona rays.

"No we leave Tom out of it," Jake said firmly. "If we call attention to him in any way, they Yeerks may decide to kill him."

Marco gave me a sour look. "This is what you want to keep doing? Risking our lives and the lives of everyone we know? For what?"

"For freedom," Cassie said.

"Some things are worth fighting for Marco," Derek said. "Be glad George Washington didn't have your attitude when he fought the British."

Marco didn't have a smart answer for that.

"There's still Chapman," Jake said.

Chapman is our assistant principal. He's also one of the most important human-Controllers that we know about. He runs The Sharing; the club that helps recruit unsuspecting kids into being hosts for the Yeerks.

"If there were some way for us to get close to Chapman…" Jake let the words hang in the air. Jake carefully didn't look at me. But I knew what he meant. He'd obviously been thinking about this for a while.

"Melissa?" I asked. I saw Derek stiffen.

He nodded. "It's a possibility."

See, Melissa Chapman, Assistant Principal Chapman's daughter, is one of my closest friends, after Cassie. Or at least she used to be. The last few months, she'd been acting very strange toward me. Like she didn't care anymore. We take gymnastics together. Actually, we got into it at the same time. You know—something to do together.

"I don't like using a friend that way," I said.

"Oh, suddenly the high and mighty Rachel is weaseling," Marco crowed. "You don't like using your friends? You're pretty willing to risk _my_ life."

"Sure Marco but who said you were my friend?"

"Very funny," Marco said. But at the same time he looked a little hurt.

"Kidding, Marco," I said. "Just kidding. Of course you're my friend. But you're an Animorph. Melissa is just an innocent bystander."

"A civilian," Derek added.

"I wish I had never come up with that word," Marco said. "Animorph. Gimme a break."

"Rachel, Melissa's father is one of the main Controllers," Jake said gently, ignoring Marco. "She's in this whether she likes it or not."

"Or whether she knows it or not," Derek said bitterly.

Jake's words left a bitter taste in my mouth. Jake was right of course. Chapman was the logical lead to follow. And Melissa was our way to get close. It made sense. It made sense for me to betray an old friend.

It also made me feel like dirt.


End file.
